Inaba
Inaba is the fourth world visited, it is visited by Daniel, Chelsea, and Yui when the group split to explore more world and many portals appeared at once. Inaba is a rural town that has recently a strange sting of murders and a team of high school students who are invesgitating the murders. Dimensional Flip When many portals opened up, the group split for the first time to explore many worlds at once. Daniel decided what portal he would go through and Chelsea told him that she and Yui would go with him while the others each went to a different portal and a different world. They ended up in the rural town of Inaba, a world they could vaguely remember. While exploring, they met a alternate version of Oerba Yun Fang who was going to Yasogami High to get a job. Following her, Daniel and Chelsea obtained jobs as well with Fang, they also discovered that Fang was dating a alternate version of Hermione, who was older then the Hermione they knew in the crossroads. Fang let the trio sleep in their apartment before they find a home for them the next day. Fang signed Yui for the day care and helped Daniel and Chelsea find a home where they could live on their own with Yui. After finding a place to live, Fang and Mione became frequent visitors. Daniel discovered the Midnight Channel which had a silhouette of a person. After a few days, Chelsea appeared on the Midnight Channel, acting as a TV show. Daniel entered and met the Investigation Team who entered to save Chelsea. Yosuke and Yukiko went off to save a young boy who entered the TV. Chie, Yu, and Kanji went to save Chelsea, with Daniel joining as he gained his own persona. When found, Chelsea faced her shadow and obtained her own persona. Characters *Yu Narukami - A transfer student from the city who leads the team. Wields the Wild Card, having many Persona. (Played by StardustXtreme) *Yosuke Hanamura - Son of the manager of the Junes stores and Yu's first friend. Wields the Magician Arcana of Jiraiya. (Played by Sejiuuro Akashi) *Chie Satonaka - A cheerfully and passionate student of kung fu, best friend with Yukiko. Wields the Chariot Arcana of Tomeo (Played by WhiteRose-Aki) *Yukiko Amagi - Heiress of Amagi Inn, Chie's best friend who was the first of kidnapping of those who appears on the Midnight Channel. Wields the Priestess Arcana of Konahara Sakuya. (Played by WhiteRose-Aki) *Teddie - A strange bear-like creature who lives in the TV World who can sense other trapped by sniffing a item that belongs to them. (Played by WhiteRose-Aki) *Kanji Tatsumi - A punk who actually likes to sew and make crafts. Made a plushie of Gai for Chelsea by Daniel's request. Wields the Emperor Arcana of Take-Mikazuchi. (Played by StardustXtreme) Notable Locations *Yasogami High School - The local high school where Mione and the Investigation team attend and where Fang, Chelsea and Daniel are employed. *Fang and Mione's Apartment - A apartment that is shared by Fang and Mione where they live together. *Daniel and Chelsea's House - A home found by Fang where Chelsea, Yui, and Daniel live while in Inaba. Chelsea and Daniel share a room together while Yui has her own room, Fang and Mione often visit. *Day Care - The hillside day care where Yui attends during the day while Chelsea and Daniel are at Yasogami. Yu works there part-time and Yui is picked by Fang. *Junes - A shopping complex store where the Investigation Team meet to discuss the murder case and where they enter the TV world through the electronic department. *TV World - A mysterious world in the TV, constantly surrounded by fog. It is the home of the strange bear, Teddie. **Jurassic Dungeon - The dungeon shaped by Chelsea's surppressed thoughts of having used the Putotyra Combo. Resembles the fictional park, Jurassic Park, after it was abandoned. *Samegawa River Bank - The first place where Daniel, Yui, and Chelsea appeared when they came to Inaba. Powers In this world, Chelsea and Daniel are given the power of Persona, in order to fight the Shadows of the TV worlds. Like the members of the Investigation Team, Chelsea and Daniel needed to face their Shadow selves and defeated them to gain their Personas. *Arcana of Wrath - Represented by the Persona, Amon. The shadow self of Daniel represents the reserve of the arcana, actually enjoying his freedom and not caring about his life before. *Arcana of Redepmtion - Represented by the Persona, Lancer, The shadow self of Chelsea represents the reserve of the arcana, wanting to return to her home and the afraid of her usage of the Putotyra. Trivia Category:Worlds